Toast to Titanic
by Sky Rose
Summary: Actually, the title doesn't make sense until you read it. Anyway, Yuugi's at the arcade, dressed as a girl..and he goes home with Seto Kaiba! Rivalshipping, a stab at Puppyshipping, and a very poor parody of Titanic. OneShot.


Toast to Titanic bySkyRose 

Note: Written for Akari Hoshi's 2nd challenge on the Anime Iowa forums. And I have never seen "Titanic," so if my litte parody of it is inaccurate, I apologize to those of you that have seen it. Fandom: YuGiOh Pairing: Seto x Yuugi

It was Tuesday. The sky had been threatening rain all day, with thunder heads looming near, just waiting for the perfect moment to release their monstrous fury upon the unsuspecting city. Yuugi Muto had ran straight home after school. He had changed his clothes in to something that one really wouldn't normally expect a 16 year old man to wear. He was wearing green silk blouse with a green and blue plaid skirt, with dark blue knee high stockings and leather sandals. His hair didn't look normal either. He had washed the spikes out, and when it was down, it was longer than it appeared. He had braided it down his back. He stood in the doorway, about to go out. Seeing the sky, he went back and grabbed an umbrella, then left.

If he was lucky, he could pull this off, and not meet any of his friends. Then again, it might be amusing to see how his reacted to this. He grinned to himself. He kept walking down the street, making his way to the arcade. Yuugi looked over to the cars on the street. He thought he recognized one of the cars driving in the same direction he was heading. He really hoped it wasn't who he thought it was, but he kept walking. If it was, well, maybe this would be a good time to see how someone he knows reacts to his cross dressing tendency, and see how well he can pull off being girly.

He walked in the door and surveyed the arcade.

"Dear God! Are those REAL?" Someone near the DDR machines gasped. Yuugi grinned. 'Must be a newbie,' he thought to himself and headed that way.

"You've never seen a DDR machine before?" Yuugi asked the girl that was staring and admiring it.

"No, not before." She blushed. "You play?" She asked him.

"No, my friend does though." He looked around. "I don't see her here, though." Just then, someone brushed against Yuugi as they were making their way through the crowd.

"Ah...I don't want to look like a fool up there by myself." The girl frowned. She noticed the look on the other "girl's" face. "Something wrong."

Yuugi was kind of shocked. The person, not only was he a classmate of his, he had the nerve to GOOSE him. "Um...I think I left my lunch box at school." He said as an excuse, and moved through the crowd trying to following his gooser. Which wasn't that hard to do, considering he was one of the taller people there.

Yuugi glared at the back of that head as it sat down at one of the games. He got up a bit of courage and went up to him and hissed "You have some nerve! I would have thought that you of all people had some class!" Yuugi spat out at the other boy. The other one just stared at him. "I never would have guessed that you'd try to pick up girls like THAT, Kaiba."

Kaiba was just staring. Then he finally blinked. "Yuugi?"

Yuugi slapped himself in the forehead. Kaiba was trying not to laugh, especially since Yuugi was standing in a somewhat Sailor Moon-like pose. Yuugi sat down beside him. "Are you trying to prove something?" Kaiba asked him and stuck a coin in the machine.

"No, not really. It's just...It's so comfortable." Yuugi blushed. Kaiba smirked and kicked the machine's ass.

As Kaiba got up, he leaned down to whisper in Yuugi's ear. "You look good." Yuugi blushed at that. He offered his arm to Yuugi. "Keep acting like a girl, until we're out of here." He murmured down to Yuugi. Yuugi nodded.

The sky had finally decided to let loose with the rain that it had been harboring all day. The two had just stepped outside, and a loud clap of thunder sounded. Yuugi jumped a little closer to his companion. "We're going to my house." Kaiba said, not about to let Yuugi argue with that. That was fine with him, he didn't want to stay at home alone with a thunderstorm going on.

The ride there was a quiet one, with the rain coming down steadily and the thunder, and lightning striking in random places. On the car CD's player Destiny's Child was playing. Yuugi stared. "You listen to Destiny's Child?" He asked.

"I like to remind myself that there are worse things to listen to occasionally. Not only is Destiny's Child on this disc, so is Britney Spears and Christina Aguilera, and just about anyone else that the entire world doesn't like." Seto winked at Yuugi. Yuugi made a face.

"So, you're torturing yourself in other words." Yuugi stated.

"That sums it up pretty well." He considered asking Yuugi a question. "Yuugi? Are you wearing...Um..." He started coughing, not really wanting to think about that too.

"If you're thinking what I think you're thinking...the answer is yes." Yuugi answered. That almost gave Seto a nosebleed. Yuugi gave him a look that said "You pervert."

Seto cleared his throat. "That wasn't what I was thinking." He said.

"Sure it wasn't." Yuugi said. "And Cheese Whiz is actually made of cheese."

They finally arrived at the mansion. Amazingly enough, Seto actually held his coat over Yuugi's head so it wouldn't get too wet running from the car to the house.

"What's wrong with you?" Yuugi asked as they sat down on a sofa.

"I...I don't know. It's just..." Seto trailed off. Just then the telephone rang. "I'll get it!" Seto jumped and ran to pick it up. "Oh...Yes...Sorry." And he hung up. "It's for Mokuba." He said as he sat back down.

"You almost sound disappointed." Yuugi stated drolly. He leaned over so he could see his host's face. "Now, why are you acting all..." He trailed off, trying to find the word he was thinking of.

The last thing Kaiba wanted to do was show his rival him blushing. He had seen Yuugi around town in these girly outfits and had actually taken to stalking him. This was the first time he had done anything to gain his attention. "I...think..." Just then the doorbell rang. He jumped up off the sofa and ran to answer it.

He opened the door to find one soaked Jounouchi Katsuya there. Jounouchi glomped Seto as he opened the door. "I have come to declare my undying and totally strange love for you!" Seto glared at him.

"Get lost, mutt." He stated simply, trying to ignore the fact that the rain was blowing in, and he had a soaked human body attached to him.

"But I love you!" Jounouchi exclaimed. Seto calmly pried the soaked body off of himself, turned the said body around, and gave Jounouchi a good swift kick in the rear.

"I said, get lost. Besides, I have the hots for Yuugi, not you." He said, closing and locking the door. "I really must go Mr. Burns and get some real hounds, just so I can release them." He said, grinning to himself at the image of Jounouchi running from about 20 rottweilers.

He went back to Yuugi. "As I was trying to tell you, I was trying to say that...I think..." Ugh, he was no good with this mushy stuff.

Yuugi grinned and leaned over to him. "You better tell me either before the storm lets up, or before Wednesday. And that's about 5 hours away." It was 7 pm and the storm still wasn't letting up. It was so dark with the storm clouds hiding the sun.

"I think...I want some toast, would you like some?" Seto asked suddenly. Yuugi stared at him.

"Toast." It was a statement, not a question. Yuugi twitched. "Sure." Yuugi followed his host to his high tech kitchen. Every kitchen gadget imaginable was there. "Sweet kitchen. I could make up some really interesting gourmet meals, I bet." Yuugi said.

"You cook?" Seto asked, as he tried to find a toaster and some bread. 'All these appliances, and they hide the toaster! I really need to come into the kitchen more often.' He thought as he finally found the toaster and dropped the bread in it. They waited.

"Um...Kaiba? I think the toast is done" Yuugi said.

"No, it's not. And, um...Yuugi?" Yuugi looked at him. "You can call me 'Seto.'" He told him. Yuugi looked like he was going to pass out. Not very many people had that privilege.

"In that case, I REALLY think the toast is done, Seto. I see smoke coming out of the toaster." Yuugi pointed.

Seto's eyes went wide as he rushed to save the poor pieces of bread that were now black.

"Rest in peace, poor bread." Yuugi said, as he opened the refrigerator. "Do you mind?" He asked. Seto shook his head. It was getting late anyway, and any meal would be good. "Good." He got to work chopping some vegetables and frying up some chicken he found. Seto watched Yuugi work. It was like watching a dancer move through their routine. All the movements seemed right, and beautiful. The way Yuugi's skirt twirled as he turned around for another ingredient or to find some spices.

Yuugi finally placed a plate in front of Seto and himself. He waved his hand in front of his host's eyes to snap him out of his trance. "Food's ready." He smiled. He knew what was bothering the other one, but he didn't want to be the one to admit it first. He knew that he had stalked him. It was okay. He liked him too. That was the reason for the ultimatum earlier, and now they were down to three and half hours. It was now 8:30.

"This is really good!" Seto said, surprised. Yuugi grinned.

"It's a talent," He blushed.

"You should go to culinary school with this talent. I'm sure you could be a famous chef. You'd even have your own TV show." Seto told him.

"Nah, I've been on TV too much. No offense. Though the cooking part, sure, just not the fame. I've had my 15 minutes in the spotlight, and well...I don't think "The Cross-dressing Chef" is really a good name for a show." Yuugi winked at him.

Seto chuckled. Yuugi blinked in surprise. "I think that's the first time I've heard you laugh like that. I've heard your evil laugh plenty of times, but not one like that. It's...nice." Yuugi said. Seto started blushing. It was nine now, and the storm was starting to fade, but there were lightning strikes every so often, as if to say "I'm still here, hahahaha!" However, their minds weren't too concerned about the weather. Yuugi's mind was trying to find a way to get Seto to admit that he was in love with him. Seto's mind, well, his mind was trying to find a way to get that skirt off of Yuugi.

They left the dishes in the sink, and they had gone to sit in front of a large screen TV, where they turned on "Titanic."

"Oh, Jack!"

"Oh, Rose!"

"The ship hit an iceberg. We're sinking."

"Rose!"

"Jack!"

"I'll come to you!" The guy jumps into the sea, and starts freezing to death.

"This is a stupid movie." Seto said.

"I think it's sweet he was willing to die for his girlfriend." Yuugi said.

"They were together one day. You can't tell me that he could call her his girlfriend in that short amount of time."

"I think it's possible. It's like when you just know that you're meant to be with someone." Yuugi had his head resting on his former rival's shoulder. Seto just didn't know what to say to that. "Hey, it's 11:30." Yuugi said.

"So it is."

"We have school tomorrow. I should go home and sleep."

"You can stay." Seto said, not really wanting this to end. He was too comfortable with how they were at the moment.

"You have a half hour to convince me." Yuugi smiled.

"Will this convince you?" Seto asked as he leaned down and kissed the small boy.

"Maybe a few more." Yuugi said and winked. They laughed. "But!" Yuugi interrupted. "I thought there was something you wanted to tell me." Yuugi smirked, knowing he had Seto cornered. "I want to know what it is. And no toast, no door bell, no phone is going to interrupt you this time." Yuugi had rearranged himself so he could stare down into those bright blue eyes, which meant he was on top of Seto, trying to pin him to the sofa. Seto could easily remove him, but he didn't want to.  
"Alright, there's no hiding it, and I think you know." He began.

"I want to hear you say it." Yuugi said.

"Do I have to?" Seto asked playfully.

"If you want any more kisses, then yes." Yuugi smirked.

Seto pretended to be disappointed. "Alright then...I think I love you."

"Was that so hard?" Yuugi asked as he pressed his lips against Seto's.

"Of course it was." Seto answered as he moved Yuugi and placed himself on top of him. "And let's skip school tomorrow." He looked at the clock. 12:01 am. "Today. It's Wednesday."

"And I won. Again. I didn't even need the other me to do it, either." Yuugi smirked.

"This was a game?" Seto asked, knowing it wasn't really.

"Haven't you heard of the Game of Love?" Yuugi asked, giggling.

"That was a set up." He accused.

"Yeah, but it was worth it." Yuugi said, yawning. They rearranged themselves so they could sleep on the couch. "Oh...I love you, too." Yuugi said as he snuggled on top of Seto's chest and fell asleep.


End file.
